


Just

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Written for Discovered in a Livejournal challenge It's Raining June 2020
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Just

"Poor old sod's not happy." Doyle's tone blended sympathy and glee as he watched Cowley scurrying through the driving rain across the car park, huddled into his raincoat. "Right misery all week."

"Shows he's one of the just," Bodie responded.

"Eh?"

"You know, Ogden Nash:  
The rain it raineth on the just  
And also on the unjust fella;  
But chiefly on the just, because  
The unjust hath the just’s umbrella."

"Charles Bowen," Murphy corrected.

"You could be right." Bodie retrieved the purloined umbrella hidden behind the sofa. "Come on, Ray. We the unjust need to get our happy weekend started!"


End file.
